The fallen
by arealkiss
Summary: The fallen tributes point of view as they are tortured through computer chips that can control their minds. Rue's fight to keep control over her new body as the gamemakers force her and the fallen to kill or be killed.
1. the tributes

_**"Subject247 is ready for the arena, clarida."**_

**"perfect. We need a twist in these games. Those two lovers seem to think they can make it out both. How wrong they are." he said with a smile on his lips.**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass a soft green pillow...Lay down your head and close your eyes. And when again they open...the sun will rise..._

_These words were the last rue would ever hear. She was gone in every human sense. Her cold body left intertwined with the wildflowers katniss gave her. One last gift. I was_ **subject247_. _**_Lifted from the arena in a steel claw, painfully mutated for weeks, injected with liquids like fire in my veins. I longed to feel death again. A needle pierced my skin and it's pull called me. Lulling me to sleep._

_ How long have I been asleep? _If sleep was what you called the drug the purple haired man forced into me. I was aware that I was no longer in a tank, not confined to a glass case. _Hello? _I willed myself to speak to the darkness around me. It smelled like rotted meat and feces. _Hello! _I tried again, astonished to hear a sharp yelp in place of my speech. I began to panic. _Where am I? What am I? Why am I here? _Fear shook my body. A low growl sounded from all sides of the room. I felt a twinge at the back of my neck and lost control, my body sat down calmly, ears pricked at attention. I willed my legs to move, yet felt no relief. A door opened, flooding the room with white light. There they were. My fellow fallen tributes, faces elongated and eyes dull with hunger. Their skin hangling loosely off their hairy bodies as they limped back and forth on human-like hands and feet. I was terrified, wanting my stoneset body to run I managed one desperate stumble forwards, rewarded with a shock down my spine. A man stepped into the room with an electric cattle prod. Zapping it on and off menacingly.

"Out you pieces of filth," he said with a perverse smile that made bile rise in my throat. I forced my head to turn to look at the others, all sitting at attention. Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh. Their deformed bodies sent me into hysteria. I felt my lungs tighten and watched In horror as, with a gesture of the prod, the man corralled us out the door. My body got up to move without my consent, limping along the corridor. The silence was complete here, excepting the click of the cattle prod and the screech of our untrimmed nails as they scraped along the slate floor. The man led us into another roomwith a red door the size of which suggested it was for mutts to pass through. Marvel limped along behind the rest, his injured leg impairing his balance.

"move you piece of shit!" the man screamed at him, striking him repeatedly untill he lowered to the ground panting. "be good for us you _monsters_," he smiled as the door slid shut, obscuring them from my view. The hold on my body released along with the twinge in my neck and I collapsed to the ground exhausted. _Im so hungry...and tired...why am I here... _I asked myself over and over again until I fell asleep.

I woke up with the twinge back. Already on my feet I looked around. The others were panting in excitement, all facing the red door. Their mouths hung open just a little too far, like the unhinged jaws of a snake. It took me a minute to realize that I was panting too, excitement coursed through me although I'm sure it wasn't mine. A steady thumping noise filled the air. Looking around again I noticed the ragged lumps of flesh they had attached to the base of our spines. _They gave us tails too. Those sick bastards! _An alarm went off in my head and my body took off. Racing with the rest to the opening door, out into the night of the arena. _**  
**_

**End of chapter one**


	2. rues song

**Chapter two **

**Katniss POV**

Peeta was exhausted by the time we reached the clearing. The night air was still and hot making breathing feel as if you were drinking muddy water. I could hear his heavy breathing next to me as he stopped to rest. "come on peeta," I said Eyes focused on the large metal construction in front of me."we have to get to the cornucopia before Cato!"

"katniss," peeta breathed.

"yeah?"

"run!"

I turned towards him to see a large animal loping towards us. No not an animal, a _thing. _Its body was covered in patches of long blonde hair that lay slicked against its body. It stopped about 50 feet away, reared it's head back and...screamed. The sound of pure terror coming from its lips sent me into panic. My feet took off running for the cornucopia. Too late I realized I had left peeta. "peeta!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. Whipping back around I saw him. Limping along behind me. I grabbed his shirt and the animal behind us charged. Racing towards us, jaws agape. Four, five, seven more came charging out of the forest behind it. "peeta get up!" I screamed trying to help him get on top of the smooth metal cone. They came closer, panting and screaming. I realized where i had heard the screams before. Each one sounding out another fallen tribute in the games. They were people. People I knew, now distorted like some madmens hallucinations, mutated into these horrible creations. Machines only taught in how to kill slowly, painfully. All at once peeta picked me up and hoisted me on to the cornucopia. My head hit the metal hard and the ground began to spin underneath me. _What is going on? Why are those animals here! _A million thoughts raced through my head, splitting it with a horrible headache. I recovered soon enough to hear peeta scream.

**Rue POV**

His blood tasted salty and warm in my throat. Refreshing my exhausted body. I knew it was wrong but I wanted more. All thought exited my mind as I sunk my teeth into his flesh, ripping out a portion of his thigh. My mouth was slathered in blood and saliva, clacking together over and over like the two blades in shears. Over and over indulging in the heat and flesh of his leg. A shout split the air as I bit down again.

"NO!"

I looked up at the sound hungry for more when I saw her, bow-string tight, aiming down at me, cuts and bruises adorning her arms, tears streaming down her . _Katniss! IVe missed you so much, help me! They've done something to us, changed us! _I screamed out, releasing his leg. She looked down at me with pity? Sadness? No, disgust. And I realized I couldn't speak, I looked at her. Tears welling in my eyes as she released the bow-string.

**Katniss POV **

_twangg! _the arrow flew through the air like lightning, burying itself in the side of the things head. time seemed to slow as it looked up at me with eyes full of sadness. its attention turned away from me and it loped back towards the forest, letting out a four note howl as it ran. _rues song... what did they do to her?! _my body wanted to run to her, hold her, cry with her, apologize for hurting her and leaving her alone. but peetas screams held me back as i drug him onto the cornucopia.

**rue POV **

the pain was excruciating. every step i took made my head throb. the shaft of the arrow was slick with my blood. _that was my song...glimmers screams...my song... _i thought weakly. my vision blurred and i tripped, landing on the arrow, lodging it deeper into my head. i screamed out my song, the mockingjays taunting me cruelly. over and over repeating it until it filled the air. the pain began to fade as i closed my eyes against the tears, blocking out the whirling ground outside. my breathing slowed to nothing and the song filled my ears.

_deep in the meadow under the willow. a bed of grass a soft green pillow..._

and once again i fell asleep to singing.

**A/N: ****_sorry about any mistakes ive made in this one. its my first long fanfiction and i hope you guys like it. i actually cried writing the last part :(_**

**_read and review please!_**


End file.
